Calindra Lemoine
Calindre is a Shal'dorei, a skilled spellbow serving as Ranger-Captain of the Thera-dora. Her spellbow, Aman'talah, was gifted by Entilzha Firesong, and is a functional replica of an ancient Thalassian design recovered via his prior archaeological work. As the only Ranger-Captain of the Thera-dora, Calindra is the leader of the order's nine Ranger squads, some of which have Ranger-Lieutenants and others Calindra, since taking command, has been aggressively seeking the needed leadership, putting personal distaste aside and working with former Duskwatch officer Captain Adrienne, whom had defected refusing to transfer civilians to the soul forges. The Thera-dora were responsible for this rescue, an effort in which Calindra commanded the myriad of rooftop Rangers and acted second only to Entilzha Firesong. Calindra's strongly emerging affinity for nature, evident in her deep bonding with a Swooper, and the ability to shield herself among natural places, along with a moderate strength in the arcane and def, seemingly inspired aim, Calindra's progress as a Ranger shocked many seasoned rangers. Calindra however is a mother at heart, and possesses a deep sense of empathy and resolve that others, including Entilzha and Morgane, take inspiration from. Before the shield fell, which was the only sky she'd ever seen, Calindra was a mother to three children to whom she was and is heavily devoted, and from actually being able to spend time in a natural forest, her affinity to nature has proven impressively strong, with Calindra acting as if something long nascent had been awoken in her. With eleven active Thera-dora Ranger squads and another eight in training, Calindra has her work cut out for her in coming days, however she's determined to see Suramar emerge from isolation treating the wilds with the wisdom and respect she has learned, and very much looks to shape future Shal'dorei rangers and foster the powerful natural bonds that were transformative for Calindra. Training and Early Experience Calindra was among the first five Thera-dora, freed from the cages of the Felborne and spared the soul engine. She displayed more promise than most with a bow and the true wilderness sparked something within her. Vor'taria Ara'lith focused much effort on her training as a scout and Ranger, while Entilzha and Morgane Devaux focused on teaching Calindra how to apply her magical birthright. Strong in the arcane as many Shal'dorei, she learned how to manipulate the runes of the Thalassian spellbow, unleasihng arcane and fire-infused arrows Calindra was the first Thera-dora to face true combat, joining a Highguard/Hellguard force against the Legion Dread Commander Mimirarn threatening Azsuna and performing admirably, demonstrating not only skill and resolve, but awareness, a sense of timing and coordination, she was promoted to Ranger-Lieutenant and given command of the 1st Shal'elah Ranger unit, with three trainees assigned to her command. Calindra took a leading role in Thera-dora efforts to mop up Legion forces in Azsuna as the Hellstriders moved on to other fronts, and gained her first meaningful command experience against sometimes surprisingly intense pockets of enemy yet remaining. Ranger-Lieutenant of the Thera-dora Calindra worked diligently to bring all unit to combat readiness, leading the most capable in operations against Legion targets across Azsuna. Calindra recommended nine teams for operations in Suramar as the war there begun, with Morgane Devaux and Entilzha Firesong however selecting to form eleven, drawing from additional training units to bolster reinforcements. The spellbow was eager to repay Elisande and her Legion allies for the deep betrayal she'd been through, and her impressive development serves as an example to civilian refugees from Suramar that fighting for their city is not beyond them. Calindra works with an owl, a swooper of the purple coloration common in Suramar, whom serves as an additional set of eyes, and is trained to provide a distraction or carry off small objects on command. Calindra cannot yet view through the creature's eyes, as a huntress or Farstrider might, but as she explores her long latent affinity for nature much may yet prove possible for the talented Spellbow. Siege of Suramar Calindra and her 1st Shal'elah fought valiantly throughout the push into Suramar City, striking down many once former friends though keeping firm military resolve and pushing for Astravaar Harbor. Calindra's prowess and accuracy with her bow was noted by superiors, and she and the 1st Shal'elah were in the initial advance on the Nighthold, and after Grand Magistrix Elisande spoke, became trapped in her spell at the very back and seemingly caught in a leap. Calindra remained in the bubble for weeks, until efforts supported by Thera-dora teams led by Morgane and Entilzha helped destroy a large time elemental inside the Nighthold which fueled the powerful spell. ]] She'd no memory of the weeks spent trapped, recalling Elinsande's retort and then a chaotic rush to escape the spell. Though eager to return to service, Calindra was briefly assigned to Belore'aran in Ashal'Thalas for medical evaluation and proper rest. Her physical injuries were light, and Calindra took fondly to the Eversong-like sections of wood in Ashal'Thalas. Calindra has since rejoined the Thera-dora in the fight to liberate Suramar, focusing their efforts on the strategic Twilight Vineyards, though Calindra will often take leave and off shifts in Ashal'Thalas, and the young Ysandre Firesong has grown fond of the Ranger. Calindra was promoted to Ranger-Captain has since taken to operations need in the Nighthold, commanding the Thera-dora presence outside the Nightspire, maintaining order and keeping a tight watch over the innermost grounds of the Nighthold as matters are brought to a finale. She served as a liason to the Kaldorei forces of Tyrande Whisperwind, and while initially mistrusted, her youth, born after the shield, and deep affinity for nature began to gain their trust, leading to several joint Sha'dorei-Kaldorei operations. The Thera-dora previously only worked beside other Shal'dorei, often beneath their own skill, or Lady Liadrin's forces. Calindra seemed curious when the Kaldorei spoke of Elune, having not lived when the Temple of Elune stood within Suramar, such practices long since dying out. A Ranger Captain Beyond Elisande Calindra has taken a prominent role in the training of new Nightborne rangers, as the Thera-dora seek to vastly expand their number of active Ranger units, and serve as the This and the forests of Quel'halas appeal to Calindra, as does spending time with the young heiress Ysandre Firesong. However, Calindra has children to track down in Suramar, and with the bulk of the Thera-dora fortifying against counterattack, is likely to remain the city of her birth for a time, though periods in Quel'Thalas to truly immerse herself in the experience of being a Ranger and fostering her connection with nature is something that means much to Calindra. With the Emerald Nightmare purged, she also seeks to visit a dreamgate, likely Seredine. Calindra for the meantime is seemingly fully devoted to the Thera-dora, with two units seeking decommission, she's ordered the training of another six and House Firesong has provided assistance opening channels to the Farstriders, and to a lesser extent, the huntresses of Darnassus. Calindra intends to ensure that Suramar is defended, and believe the long-neglected land around her home must be renewed, cultivated and fostered. Calindra has visited the burial grounds at Tel'anor to honor fallen ancestors, and seems to be warming to the Elunic religous tradition, though how much is just curiosity remains to be seen. She has been named head of security at the newly established Firesong Suramar Consulate, placing Calindra for the first time in command of the non-Ranger infantry units among the Thera-dora which provide much of the security needs of the compound. This is thought to be preparing Calindra for leadership as the whole of the Thera-dora, whom with the Legion vanquished have focused heavily on the training of additional Ranger Units, seeking the forests of Suramar vigilantly guarded by the unseen defenders of the great city, much in the tradition of the Farstriders, though Calindra has picked up techniques more consistent with Kaldorei practices, notably working closely with swooper owls and other animals including manasabers and owncats, many of with which she shares an affinity the aid of the Kaldorei at Irongrove Retreat have helped her to hone. Calindra's style as a Ranger is distinctly Thalassian, with stealth, coordination, and the lethal arcane spellbow Aman'talah though she visits Val'sharah often and as her connection to the natural world deepens, she experiences both elven traditions from a unlikely unbiased perspective. Calindra is among the first and most talented, devoted, elves to reawaken this ancient piece of her lineage, and is very much active in fostering a Shal'dorei Ranger tradition, in harmony with the arcane and the wild. But I Don't Want to Go to Court Having survived a number of assassination attempts due only to her arcane traps, Calindra lamented the prospect of being dragged into Court politics, but the truth of the matter was made clear, she and Aman'talah held symbolic power, widely seen as defenders of the common folk, her humble lineage praised. Praised! Calindra never thought she'd see the day. As the last pockets of resistance faded, the necessity to expand the Thera-dora as a largely Ranger-force to secure Suramar's vast perimeter was apparent, and though not all would qualify, recruits poured in, having been impressed by herself, Aman'talah and the Thera-dora during the campaign, or made similar tales. The necessity to use this popularity to push for what she needed for the Thera-dora became evident when her inclusion of any pureblood elf adhering to Thera-dora regulations and displaying faithful service, raised a number of eyebrows. Calindra, with instruction from Morgane, spoke to the reformed Court of Suramar with a surprising confidence, speaking of the earliest days of her order, in dark times for Suramar, and the bonds with the Sin'dorei Entilzha Firesong and his allies critical to their early and continued success, the Nightborne children whom escaped cramped Shal'aran for peaceful homes in the forest of Belore'aran. The eloquence with which Calindra spoke impressed the council, despite not formally operating as a branch of the Suramar services, housing and housing relocation consideration to Thera-dora recruits did much to help keep the recruits coming, including, as intended, seasoned rangers from other elven nations, often with a personal or ancestral link to Suramar. Morgane speaks to her privately of the need to keep the Thera-dora as Shal'dorei as possible, talking of the potential for Calindra to hold a rank akin to Ranger-General, though unlikely to be named as such, and with it an Advisory Role. Such a notion unnerves Calindra, whom would much rather the deep wood than political bickering, has come to see the necessity of such if the Thera-dora were to reach their full potential. Calindra was formally adopted into House Devaux by Morgane, and while she's no love of noble politics, she trusts Morgane whom has a firm grip on her remaining family, and recognizes that the rise and fall of the Thera-dora and House Devaux are linked. Legionfall When the march on the Broken Shore began, Calindra was disheartened at the lack of Nightborne support. Entilzha assured her they'd much still to deal with, pockets of resistance, a city to secure and bring order to, and the importance of stability in Suramar to making possible a sustained campaign on the shore. In addition to the complex manner in which the Armies of Legionfall arose, through the complete failure of the horde and alliance to unite the people of Azeroth, despite their will, and thus new orders rose to face the challenge. Calindra took the reassurance that she'd face the Legion and finish them, and resumed her patrols in Suramar, recruitment for the Thera-dora going well, training Nightborne Rangers a time consuming task. However when Calindra learned that a notable number of Felborne had escaped Suramar and gathered on The Weeping Terrace, in the extreme northest of the Broken Isles, with fel infused Fal'dorei among them, horrid spider creatures. Calindra knew from facing them that there was no redeeming the Felborne; they are demons not elves, with the levels of fel they've consumed, if some of those they experimented on and forced fel upon could be stabilized, these fel creatures served the Legion, though born of Suramar, Calindra requested deployment. Entilzha declined, citing lack of authority, and directed Calindra to Trueshot Lodge, where many of the Thalassian Rangers she had been trained by, and fought beside, took their rest. The Sin'dorei and a few Kaldorei vouched for Calindra's prowess and loyalty, a walk about Highmountain with Aman'talah striking a stag between the antlers from 200 yards out with the mighty weapon impressed enough upon the Rangers, and now taking her more seriously, listened to what she knew of the Felborne position, of which most were unaware. Given both their origin and the experience the Thera-dora held fighting them, Calindra and two dozen of her best Rangers deployed to the rugged cliffs surrounding the, according to Morgane, once beautiful and serene garden beside the Temple of Elune. It was a gloomy place now though, and these Felborne made it worse, welcome as it was to have they away from the city, made this place even worse. Coordinating with the Armies of Legionfall, the Rangers pushed tirelessly against the horrid Felborne, and other Legion targets that came into range, basically anything that moves. Calindra lives up to Aman'talah's name, raining death from above onto the Felborne from high upon the cliffs, and supporting allied advances into the region. Many fell, but there were too many left in Suramar, which the Legion had made no effort to reclaim, and the flow of them has been steady. Grappling gear is needed to reach the hooks fashioned by the Thera-dora to reach their cliffside positions, and they've a well-concealed telemancy pad there to Shal'elah to move forces back and forth. The battle against the bulk of the Legion's force has but begun, and Calindra is prepared to see it through, with a fel-infused creature in Aman'talah's sights. Appearance Calindra is of average height for a Shall'dorei, a good head taller than a Sin'dorei. She wears a number of earrings in each of her long grey ears, and wears a light leather variant of the Thera-dora uniform, not unlike that worn by Duskwatch Outriders, though with distinct purple and occasional gold coloration. Her Thera-dora sash is typically tucked into her belt as not to interfere with her delicate movements through the woods. Calindra has come to prefer lighter garb, having dressed quite conservatively as a civilian, typically dressed in boots and sandals, though she will often walk in the wilds without footwear. Aman'talah fires up to three conjured arrows and requires no quivers, though the ornate, ancient High Elven design sits proudly upon her back, a testament to her own skill as much as that of the runed Thalassian spellbow. She willl sometimes wear a lunar crescent around her forehead, but it is unclear if this symbolized a developing affinity for Elunic practices, or if the moon represents that used in Suramar. The Symbol often hangs down, not up as is commonly displayed in Suramar, though this may be for practical reasons. Then again, Calindra has made safeguarding the ancestral site of Tel'anor a priority, and often attends services there in their honor, to the peaceful melody of the large, ancient wind chimes. Calindra's connection to the wild is deep, and the satchels she bears of herbs, berries and the sort is a testament to how much she's come to feel at home, and be able to survive quite well, in the deep wild, though the Ranger-Captain has an increasingly commanding presence about her, taking her duty with deep seriousness, the warm and loving mother she was for so long very much comes through in the level of concern she places on those under her command.